


Oops!

by QueenyClairey



Series: Tentacletober [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Accident, M/M, Story, Tentacles, Tentacletober, magnus is still magical, tentacle massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus has an accident and despite his worry, Alec reaps the rewards.Day 10 of Tentacletober prompts by the lovely @LynneMonstr





	Oops!

Alexander was on their couch, legs up, trying to relax after an intense day of training. His coach had been pushing him to try out for the national team. While he was excited at the prospect, he knew it meant he would have to continue to exert himself to such a high standard that he would need to find some balance on his off days.

Tomorrow was a planned day off and all he could think about was a day in bed with Magnus. He was desperate to see his boyfriend, but he was having an off day of his own and had seconded himself in the bedroom, unwilling to let Alec in.

For a while, Alec had tried to twist the handle, but Magnus’ limited magic was preventing him from opening the door.

Eventually he had given up, and thus he was flopped on the couch.

Beside him, his phone suddenly buzzed with a text from his boyfriend.

_Alexander, I’m sorry I wouldn’t let you in. I was just having one of those days. Door’s open if you want to come lay down with me now? Don’t judge me for...well you’ll see._

Alec was on his feet in seconds, tired legs forgotten as he dashed for the bedroom door. He knew Magnus’ magic caused him serious headaches as he wasn’t used to the power, but he hadn’t ever locked him out like this before and he needed to see him.

The bedroom was pitch black, and Alec reached out for the light switch.

“No!” Magnus called out, voice distressed.  
Alec obeyed him and instead, dashed for the bed, unsure what he would find. Magnus seemed incredibly uncomfortable and he was feeling quite scared.

“Magnus?” he asked, as he hovered beside the bed. He could see a bulky shape under the light sheet they kept over the duvet. “Magnus, my love, are you okay?”

Magnus’ whole body seemed to writhe under the sheet, causing Alec’s heart to quicken.

“Alexander,” He said softly, voice coming out a little quakily, “I asked you not to judge me.”

“Of course not darling. What is it? What’s wrong?”

Softly a small ball of light filled the room, it’s warm glow revealing Magnus’ gorgeous face, cat eyes dilating as he looked up to meet Alec’s.

“I’ve had a little mishap, sweetheart. I didn’t know exactly what the outcome would be...but...”

Suddenly, the sheet twitched and something long and thin darted out, sliding its way along Alec’s leg.

“Magnus?” he asked, watching in awe as what appeared to be a tentacle (suckers protruding from its length) inched its way up his leg, past his knee and then twisted lightly around his thigh. Magnus’ hand swept out and gently pulled the tentacle away from Alec, pushing it back beneath the sheet.

“I told you, I’ve had a slight mishap...but I’m sure it’s not going to last for long.”

“Magnus...what exactly had happened? I mean...what was that? Is that the only one or...”

Magnus looked up into Alec’s eyes, cats eyes not retracted yet, and offered him a soft smile. “They’re tentacles I guess...something to do with me wanting sushi for lunch and my magic getting a little confused...”

“A little confused? Where exactly are these tentacles coming from?”

Magnus averted his eyes which caused Alec’s to widen. “Oh..”

“I’m sure it’ll be over soon,” Magnus said again, as two tentacles slid out from the sheet and marched up his chest to tug on strands of his hair. Again, he slapped them gently away and they hid back beneath the sheets.

“Can I lie down with you? Or will it be uncomfortable?” Alec asked, eyes the sheet that was definitely dancing now. He kind of wanted to look, but he respected the fact that Magnus seemed uncomfortable and reserved himself.

“Yes, please do! As long as you don’t mind the odd poke...they seem to like you!” Magnus replied as yet more tentacles climbed out of the sheet and headed towards Alec.

Alec headed around the edge of the bed, ignoring them for now, and gently plopped himself down beside Magnus, hissing out a sigh of relief as his aching muscles instantly relaxed into their magically soft mattress.

“Oh!” Magnus said, tentacle slamming onto his lips in shock, “I entirely forgot, how did it go?”

But Alec didn’t reply. Magnus’ tentacles had thrown off the sheet and a whole armada of them were sliding their way over Alec’s muscles, rubbing gently at the aching flesh. They began to massage his skin in earnest, slithering across his skin, curling around his muscles and drawing out hisses of pleasure from Alec.

“Ohhhhh...” he called out, unable to keep his contentment inside.

“You like that?” Magnus asked, reaching out to slide a tentacle over Alec’s forehead, gently rubbing at his temples.

“Yesssss! So good!” Alec cried out, enjoying the soft/hard movements of them. “It’s amazing...they’re all hitting the good spots!”

“Oh,” said Magnus, a cheeky grin in his eye, “Maybe they could hit some even _more good spots, Alexander?”_

The rest of the night was definitely spent cuddling in bed, all the way until the tentacles vanished with a pop, leaving Magnus completely naked and feeling a little vulnerable without them swirling around his body.

“Alexander?” he whispered, a little bereft, “Do you still want me without my tentacles?”

“I love you however you come, Magnus...but maybe one day, you could invite them back to play again?”

“I’d love to, my darling. Now where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> 💛🐙❤️


End file.
